


Secretum

by serviceace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Sex Worker, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serviceace/pseuds/serviceace
Summary: Oikawa didn't realize how much of a voyeur he was until he moved in next door.





	1. howdy neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Whose Kink is it anyway where the plot semi matters and everybody wins.

“Wow,” Kuroo whistled appreciatively. “This is a pretty nice room.”

Looking over his shoulder with a smug smirk, Oikawa gave him an even look. “It’d better be. I feel like I’ll have to live off instant noodles for the rest of my life just to pay for it.” He was currently in that awkward state of transition, having just graduated university, of becoming a full-fledged member of society. Although he had been recruited by the National team as a setter, he was actually still in training and not quite on the court just yet. “Maybe I should find another job somewhere for some extra cash.”

“Bench members sure have it tough, huh?”

“I won’t be on the bench for long!” Oikawa threw back. “You’ll see! I’ll be the official setter before you know it!”

“Yes, yes,” Kuroo agreed dismissively like he had heard it all before. “Where did you want these by the way?”

Oikawa hummed thoughtfully before nodding his head in the general direction of the balcony window. “You can put them over there for now, I still haven’t figured out where I want to put everything yet.” Turning back to his own task of putting away his kitchen supplies, Oikawa busied himself with arranging things. He was honestly very grateful to Kuroo for helping him move into his new apartment. Sneak a glance at his friend, he saw that Kuroo was now breaking down the various cardboard boxes so they could be recycled. “ _I’ll definitely treat him to some mackerel or something later,”_ Oikawa thought. After some time, the brunet stood to his feet and walked over to Kuroo, cuffing him lightly on the shoulder. “You can go home if you’d like, I can take care of the rest.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I can manage the rest by myself.”

“Alright,” Kuroo nodded, leaving his side to start gathering his things. “Let’s get go out sometime once you’re all settled in, yeah?”

“Sounds good,” Oikawa said easily, opening the door to his apartment. He watched as Kuroo made his way over to him and crouched down, lacing on his shoes. “Thanks for helping by the way.” When Kuroo responded with a laugh and shrugged good-naturedly, the setter lifted his hand and waved. “Say hi to Tsukki for me.”

Oikawa immediately floated over to the living room once Kuroo left and collapsed onto the white sectional couch he, Kuroo, and Bokuto somehow managed to get in through the door earlier that week. He covered his face with his right arm, shielding his eyes from the offending light brought on by the ceiling fan. “Moving can be so troublesome,” he groaned out. He and Kuroo had worked pretty much all day from morning to night moving things into Oikawa’s new apartment and although the view from the 4th floor _was_ nice, his legs were starting to feel like jelly from climbing up and down so many flights of stairs. Wanting to relax, he rose into a sitting position and stretched out his stiff limbs. “ _Maybe a bath will help,”_ he thought.

Oikawa stood to his feet and was just about to cross the threshold to the bathroom when he heard what sounded like a moan of all things. Darting his eyes left and right, his brows began to knit together in thought as he concentrated on the noise once more. It wasn’t until he heard a loud thud against the wall directly behind him that he mentally groaned. _“You’ve got to be kidding me.”_ He had literally just moved in a couple of hours and yet here he was, forced to live beside that _one_ neighbor who with the over-sized libido. With a small but very noticeable blush on his cheeks, Oikawa clicked his tongue and turned away, not wanting to stick around for the big finale. _“I can’t believe how thin these walls are! They sound like they’re literally right there!”_ He was just about to move away from the offending wall when a voice broke through the night.

“ _Is this your first time calling? Yeah? Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to take good care of you.”_

The brunet sucked in a breath, pressing the back of his fist over his mouth to quieten his fevered gasp. _“Oh my god, am I living next to a phone sex operator?!”_ His cheeks grew even more warm at the thought and while the logical side of him was screaming at him to get the hell out of there and go take a goddamn bath, the other side of him, the ugly one, begged at him to stay.

 _“What’s your name?”_  The man asked, his voice low and raspy.

Without even realizing it, Oikawa found himself walking back towards the wall, like a sailor under a siren’s call. _“There’s no harm in just sneaking a tiny peek, right?”_ He sunk down and leaned back against the wall with his legs slightly spread, a wistful look on his face. _“I’m definitely going to go to hell for this.”_ With a frustrated groan (at himself anyway), the brunet bit back a swear, and closed his eyes, fingers gripping the hem of his boxers.

 _“Ah, what a nice name,”_ Oikawa heard the man hum longingly. There was another thud as the man on the other side of the wall made himself comfortable. _“You don’t have to worry,”_ he soothed after some time. _“I’ll make sure to take care of you.”_ There was a small pause just then before an amused chuckle danced in Oikawa’s ears. _“My name? Sorry, we’ll have to save that for another time. You can just call me Ace for now.”_

Oikawa groaned; there was something definitely _wrong_ about listening in on someone. _“And yet here I am doing that very exact thing.”_  Slipping his hand down past his boxers, he rubbed the area above his cock, gliding his fingers against his skin with sweet caresses. His hips then began to move of their own accord, instinctively thrusting up and down slowly. “I wish I could touch you,” he told the voice.

 _“I wish I could hold you,”_ Ace answered back. _“You know I want to make you feel good, right? Will you let me?”_ At his client’s reply, Ace’s presence suddenly grew more commanding, authoritative even. _“You’re so good, you know that? So, so good.”_

Choking back a moan as he wrapped a hand around his hardening length, Oikawa grew mad with greed.

 _“I’ll reward you,”_ Ace promised with a breathy moan of his own _.  “I’d start by kissing your neck and running my hands down your chest, outlining your entire body. Would you like that?”_

Oikawa moaned in response, baring his neck in a sign of submission as he began stroking his stiffening member. He started off with slow movements, allowing his hips to do most of the work, and fantasized about the man behind the wall. In his mind, he envisioned a man – not too short, but not too tall either, with eyes like the night – touching him softly and pressing kisses to everywhere but the places he wanted.

_“And then I’d kiss you here and then maybe, here?”_

The brunet’s breathing became ragged at that point, coming out in short, needy breaths. “Yeah, just like that…”  

 _“You’re doing so well, so, so well,”_ Ace cooed. _“I can hear how wet you’re getting.”_

“It’s not enough,” Oikawa hissed. “More, give me more...” Pre-cum began to form at the head of his cock as Oikawa’s movements started getting faster and faster. The brunet’s eyes fluttered close once more, focusing on the delicious rumble of Ace’s voice.

 _“I wish I could kiss you. I love feeling your lips against mine… What’s that?”_ Ace then paused, feigning surprise, before chuckling darkly. _“I didn’t mean the lips on your face.”_

“Holy shit,” Oikawa swore, unable to hold back the desperate moan that emitted from his mouth.

_“Spread your legs more and dig your hips into the bed. I want you open and ready for me.”_

Biting his lower lip to quieten the gasp that escaped his lips, Oikawa stroked furiously. A part of him wished he could see the faces Ace was making right now. Was he smirking at him? Looking down at him hungrily? Or maybe with disdain because he was such a filthy, disgusting pervert?

_“You’re close, aren’t you? I can tell.”_

Oikawa was painfully hard at this point, absolutely desperate for release.

 _“Does it feel good? It does, doesn’t it? Tell me,”_ Ace groaned out. “ _It’s my voice, isn’t it? Even my voice makes you feel this good?”_

“So good,” Oikawa whined out, lifting his hips off the floor.

Ace was silent for a few minutes before he exhaled into the phone. _“Let go.”_


	2. kinda fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa frowned smugly, refusing to meet Kuroo’s gaze. “I’m scum.” 
> 
> “Do I even want to know?”
> 
> “You do.”
> 
> “No,” Kuroo hummed, returning his attention back to his notes as he idly turned the page of his textbook. “I don’t think I do.”
> 
> “Trust me, you do,” Oikawa argued, finally raising his head.
> 
> “No, I really don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one big meme of a fic anyway lol like there's definitely going to be a plot but wow I really don't take this as seriously as my other fics so glhf

“Kuroo-kun,” Oikawa called, purposely using and drawing out the honorific. He was ignored of course, naturally anyway, and whined in protest, burrowing his face into Kuroo’s thigh. “Kuroo…!” The brunet tried once more and then another time after that until Kuroo started to crack. It was probably the third or fourth time (Oikawa honestly wasn’t keeping track) when Kuroo began stiffening in annoyance, a very noticeable furrow in his brows.

A pair of amber colored eyes glared down at Oikawa through dark frames as Kuroo let out an aggravated sigh. “What is it, Oikawa? I’m trying to study.” Although he did his best to keep his tone light, his words came out in a staccato; punctured and sharp. Kuroo was tired but could anyone blame him? He had just come back from a long day at work in the labs and was looking forward to a nice shower to wash off all the dirt and grime from the day but it seemed as though fate had other plans for him. Not even a minute after he got the water going, Oikawa came strolling in through the front door and plopped right down on the sofa, still twirling his set of _emergency_ keys. Seeing as though Oikawa wouldn’t leave unless acknowledged however, Kuroo rolled his eyes and compromised. He showered, got his notes out, and tried his best to ignore the brunet but the negative cloud looming over Oikawa was hard to miss.

Oikawa frowned smugly, refusing to meet Kuroo’s gaze. “I’m scum.”

“Do I even want to know?”

“You do.”

“No,” Kuroo hummed, returning his attention back to his notes as he idly turned the page of his textbook. “I don’t think I do.”

“Trust me, you do,” Oikawa argued, finally raising his head.

“No, I really don’t.”

That’s it, Oikawa decided with an act of finality. Pushing himself upwards into a sitting position, he lifted a finger and dug it into Kuroo’s forehead, jabbing at him until Kuroo met his gaze. “You’re going to ask me nicely this time,” Oikawa said. “Oikawa-san, what happened yesterday for you to want to come over? Are you okay, Oikawa-san?”

“Oikawa-san,” Kuroo mocked, looking at him seriously for the first time since the setter had gotten there. He was quiet for a moment, as if studying Oikawa’s face, until his voice dropped several octaves lower and he deadpanned once more. “Tell me what happened so you can get the hell out of my apartment.” During the exchange (Oikawa actually yanked on Kuroo’s hair at one point while the other flicked him on the forehead), both volleyball players failed to hear the front door to the apartment opening. A shadow loomed over them and upon looking up, they saw Tsukishima sporting an unimpressed expression.

“Tsukki!” Oikawa cried, dislodging himself from Kuroo’s lap to throw his arms around the waist of the taller blond. “Tsukki, Kuroo is such an asshole. You care about me, don’t you? You’ll ask me what’s wrong, right?”

Tsukishima took one look at the brunet and grunted softly, stepping away. “Pathetic.” Tossing his keys onto the side table, he dumped his bags onto the floor and offered Kuroo a little nod. “I’m home.”

“Welcome home,” Kuroo smiled, his gaze softening if ever so slightly. Kuroo reached upwards to bring his boyfriend’s face down, gently kissing him on the cheek once Tsukishima got close enough, and looked in direction of the bathroom, wordlessly telling him to go relax and shower. “Come join us when you’re done, yeah?”

Oikawa watched the two lovers with interest before sighing a little as Tsukishima left their side. “You two are sickeningly adorable,” he commented lightly, making himself comfortable in Kuroo’s lap again. “Will you listen to me now?”

Kuroo watched his boyfriend’s back briefly before turning his attention back to his former teammate and nodding reply. “Yeah, I’ve been revitalized enough to deal with you.” He leaned back comfortably and rested his elbow on the top of the sofa, cradling his cheek against his fist. “Alright, hit me.”

Although he had been trying to get Kuroo to pay attention to him for the past thirty minutes, the fact that he actually _was_ paying attention now made Oikawa feel a little uncomfortable. Color flooded his face as he blushed embarrassingly, rubbing the back of his head in an attempt to diffuse the situation. “I uh,” he began lamely. “I think my neighbor is sex worker? I think he goes by the name Ace?”

“Are you asking me or are you telling me?”

“Telling you?”

“Oh wow,” the former captain replied. “Nice.” Noticing how Oikawa avoided his gaze and began shifting uncomfortably in place, Kuroo raised a brow and smirked, his interest piqued. “Oh? There’s more to it, isn’t there? What did you do? Don’t tell me you rubbed one out.”

The setter didn’t reply and only blushed harder.

“Oh my god,” Kuroo admonished, absolutely scandalized. “You didn’t… Oh my fucking god, please tell me you’re joking.”

Thinking back to the night before, Oikawa felt so embarrassed. He didn’t think too much about it when the exchange had all been happening but during that post-high when he was washing himself, reality hit him like a ton of bricks. It felt like something out of a bad porno because holy shit, he really _did_ jack off to someone having sex. Despite how mortified he had been and how shameful he was, he’d be a liar if he said he hadn’t enjoy himself. _“He was so hot,”_ Oikawa thought, covering his face with his hands. “I’m worse than scum.”

Kuroo laughed. “That’s amazing, holy shit.”

“You don’t understand!” Oikawa practically groaned. “You should have heard the things he said! And his voice? He was so, so, so hot…!”

Wiping away the tear that formed at the corner of his eyes, the graduate student let out a few more snorts of laughter before clapping his friend on the shoulder good-naturedly. “I forgot how cute you are sometimes.” Mussing up Oikawa’s hair a bit before leaning back and folding his arms behind his head, Kuroo hummed. “Well, what are you going to do now? Move to a new place?” Kuroo then smirked at him knowingly, even going as far as to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. “Maybe even cash in on another free session?”

“You’re the fucking worst, you know that? I don’t even know what Tsukki sees in you,” Oikawa replied. Letting out another huff, the brunet sat down normally and brought his legs up to his chest before wrapping his arms around them. He didn’t know what it was but there was just something about Ace that left Oikawa wanting more. The better part of him knew he shouldn’t take advantage of Ace but he couldn’t decide what was worse. The setter could practically see it: _“Hey, I’ve been secretly jacking off to your sessions,”_ and _“I’ve kind of been mooching off your sessions for free… Sorry about that!” –_ they all just seemed like disasters waiting to happen. After some time however, Oikawa let out a frustrated sigh. “I can’t even put a name to a face.”

Kuroo was silent for a moment and moved to wrap an arm loosely around Oikawa’s frame, his hand coming to rest on top of Oikawa’s head. “For now,” he supplied helpfully. He ruffled Oikawa’s hair affectionately before bringing their heads closer. “Just because you don’t have a face _yet_ doesn’t mean you never will. Who knows? Maybe one of these days, you’ll see him at the mailbox sifting through his bills or maybe he’ll catch you with a hand wrapped around your dick. Be optimistic.”

The retort was hot on Oikawa’s lips but the words didn’t seem to come out. He blushed again, this time up to his ears, and buried his face in his thighs, avoiding Kuroo’s gaze. That shameful side of him was practically purring at the visual of Ace catching him in such a compromising situation. Would Ace be disgusted? Would he be angry? Turned on even? It was scary to admit how just the mere thought of it all made Oikawa burn with desire because it was true, Oikawa _wanted_ to get caught.  

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! 
> 
> iwaoi tumblr: [@dailyoiiwa](http://dailyoiiwa.tumblr.com)  
> tumblr: [@serviceace](http://serviceace.tumblr.com)  
> twitter: [@aominaes](http://twitter.com/aominaes)


End file.
